<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afesis by primordialsoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593599">Afesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/primordialsoup/pseuds/primordialsoup'>primordialsoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Dream Violence, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Self-Hatred, it's not pretty guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/primordialsoup/pseuds/primordialsoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades opens his eyes to fire and blood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so, this is more a vent piece than anything else</p><p>u_u please mind the tags</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Tell me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice is like a caress; whispered soft and warm across his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, Hades."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn't open his eyes, never never </span>
  <em>
    <span>never open his eyes again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He knows what waits him, insidious and callous, ready to tear into him like a knife straight out of a fire. Because everything it will show him is true and it’s all his fault, forever his fault. And he remembers, every despairing moment, every word fearfully uttered, harshly whispered, shouted or screamed in anger until this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shameful sound catches in his throat. He shouldn’t look - but he wants to, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>aches to. </span>
  </em>
  <span>For even a fleeting glimpse into the horrible past is better than the fragmented ruin sprawling before his wakeful eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He craves the pain; for duty, for drive. For everything they have lost and all they’ve kept losing till now that are etched into his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even just a moment, even if he has to wretch out his heart and set it on the altar every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hades…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel the warm lips brushing his with every word; pleading with him, calling him and he could never deny the siren call, never </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>turn him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades opens his eyes to fire and blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hythlodaeus' hands are on his cheeks, leaving blood and ash on his pale skin. Bile churns in his stomach, his chest clenches and his breath leaves all in a rush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises a hand to touch the rent flesh of Hythlodaeus's face; eyes mauled down to the bone of the sockets, an entire cheek split open and Hades can see the sharp teeth ready to gnaw on his throat until he drowns in his own blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's what he deserves it's what he deserves it's all he deserves he will never make up for it he could never neverneverneverneve-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, Hades."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He meets the blind gaze, tastes ash and burnt flesh on Hythlodaeus' lips and he swallows the want to ask for absolution. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was it worth it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words lay heavy on his tongue, teeth clamping shut until they crack. The weight of entire worlds, all the people with dreams and fears that could shake the very earth, could not be fathomed, never enough words for the sordid deeds laid at his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truth never suited him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hythlodaeus is a monster made of his own fears and the kiss all his heart ever wants anymore. He hardly feels the teeth that rip his traitorous tongue, the blood filling his mouth and spilling from between their lips. Just the fire and smoke Hythlodaeus breathes into his lungs, all terror and unbridled anger. Until all he feels is the burn from the inside, turning his lungs to char. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain is a distant thought, hazy and unreal and tears stream down his cheeks and he doesn't know if they are from regret or fear or anger anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets Hythlodaeus drink deep of his blood, lets his hands tear into Hades' flesh and he takes all the fire he is given. Until his chest is broken open and he expects to see a flame in there; but it's only blood and rot and a beating heart that should have died long ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emet-Selch opens his eyes to fire and blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Final Days echo with the cries of the falling and all their pain and desperation nestle in his bosom like sickness. He closes the door to the past given shape, it's not yet time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the Warrior comes, the curtains will fall. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>